


Here Comes The Wayne’s

by issadaminetteshipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bruce Wayne is a Good Grandpa, DamiMari, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Daminette, F/M, Father Damian Wayne, MariBat, Maridami, Mother Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Damian Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issadaminetteshipper/pseuds/issadaminetteshipper
Summary: The 18-year-old Damian is only interested in patrolling and getting stronger to one day fulfill Batman's legacy. A normal future with a wife and children seems impossible to him. What will he think when his children prove him wrong?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 67
Kudos: 391





	1. Here Comes H

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️‼️ Hi! I had to re-upload Here Comes The Wayne's due to a lot of server issues, it was not appearing in the lists and update emails were not being sent. Let me know if you want to continue reading it here or if I should better stop uploading it🤭much love, Isabella. 💖 ‼️‼️

> **H**

Looks like this thing finally stopped. I definitely want to throw up. I was very excited about all of this but now I can't help but feel nervous. I brave myself and open the door.

I immediately see a young man in position, ready to attack. I quickly identify him, and decide to get into position as well.

"Who are you?" I really struggle to believe he can't imagine who I am. Dad is right, he can be slow at times.

"I'm your nephew, is it okay to talk here?" I ask, nodding at the other two people in the room. It's also easy for me to guess who they are from father's stories, Raven, and Beast Boy. Nightwing looks confused, and I smile at him.

"You are my what?"

"Oh please, just look closely at me. It should be easy to guess which of your siblings gave you the opportunity to be the uncle of this handsome boy."

"If you are who you say you are, you should know that black hair and blue eyes is not a very good track."

"I know, but pay attention to my face. I will help you a little." My impression of father should do the trick. I take a deep breath and then do my best poker face, and I can see the realization in uncle Dick's face.

"No fucking way." It's all he can say, and we both start laughing right away.

The four of us are waiting for the DNA test to come out, Raven seems sure I'm lying, and Beast boy and uncle Dick look intrigued. Within minutes the screen confirms that I'm who I said I am, and my uncle hugs me with all his might. I have a feeling this won't be as easy with my father, and probably he though so too, that's why he sent me to find Nightwing first.

"Nightwing?" I catch my breath when I hear his voice, and when I turn I meet the rest of my family. Robin, Red Hood and Red Robin on stage.

Father looks at me and immediately recognizes the resemblance, takes out his katana and runs directly at me to attack. Uncle Dick tries to stop him but I raise my hand to let him know there's no problem.

I focus on my father and his movements and easily begin to dodge each attack. As expected, each time he misses he becomes more frustrated and thinks less about his tactic. As soon as he loses control enough I throw him off balance and take the katana while it is still in the air.

"What the hell is happening?" That was totally uncle Tim.

Before Father attacks again, Nightwing stands in front of him.

"Stop it Damian, before you regret it."

"It is not the first time that I fight with one of the crazy clones of mother, Nightwing."

Did he really dare to suggest I'm a clone? The nerve of him. "I'm definetly not a clone, thank you very much."

"How could you dodge every move? It was humiliating and awesome at the same time." Uncle Jay looks amused, I can't help but feel proud.

"He taught me how to fight, I know his movements and the way he thinks." The three of them turn around with a questioning face, I guess if they think I'm a clone it doesn't make sense that he trained me. That happens for jumping to stupid conclusions.

"Who are you?" Uncle Tim asked, unable to understand what's going on. And he's supposed to be the detective.

"Hayden Wayne."

> **Damian**

I wasn't expecting to enter the Titans Tower and find Grayson with a pubertal clone of mine. I'm sick of mother believing she can clone me over and over again, it's insulting.

The little copy dodges every move and makes it look easy, I'm about to lose all my patience when Richard gets in between the two of us.

Hearing him say that his name is Hayden Wayne, everyone turns to see me with their mouths open.

"I already test him and it clearly indicates that he is your son."

"If you think I look that much like a clone you should see Dani. Physically she is just like mom, but with dad's green eyes, and her personality is 100% his from what I'm seeing."

"Dani?" Grayson asks him.

"Yeah, my sister. Daniella Wayne. Daddy's favorite girl. You even call her Little D, as I understand you call dad. Dylan on the other hand is an exact copy of mom, looks and personality."

"3 children then? Looks like you didn't waste your time little demon." Todd sure is enjoying this circus. 

"In their defense, they only planned to have two, Daniella and Dylan are twins."

"This is seriously not happening." I'm supposed to believe this kid? And now apart from the fact that I have a son, apparently I have two other daughters.

"Father warned me that you would be difficult to convince."

"Don't mind him, tell us who was brave enough to marry this brat." As soon as the kid's attention is focused on Jason, he runs to hug him with all his might. He almost makes me believe he really loves him.

"Woah, you sure are excited, let me guess, I'm the coolest uncle?" Todd smirks.

"You sure are. Well, it's easy for me to say since I'm your favorite. Uncle Dick loves Dani, and uncle Tim adores Dylan."

"Interesting, what about Damian's favorite?" I stick my middle finger out for my brother, but the boy doesn't seem to mind and responds.

"Definitely mom." I feel myself blushing hard. This is so ridiculous. "We could be the three of us against Mom and we are always going to lose, no matter how many puppy eyes we make. Dad lover her more than anything."

"Going back to your mother..."

"She's awesome! Beautiful, smart, brave, strong. All of you love her very much."

"Why are you here?" I interrupt the conversation before they continue talking nonsense.

"Oh, right. You sent me here to be safe for a few days, till you end the little war you have with grandma."

"My mother? What crazy thing is she trying to do now?" Great, now it seems that I believe him.

"Since you didn't want to be the heir, she wants to take me and train me to fill your position. At first it was manageable but lately's been getting out of control. I wouldn't be surprised if the twins show up one of these days. Mom is sure I'm safe with my uncle's, but Dad doesn't have so much faith in them, so it occurred to him to send me with them, but in the past to make sure that Grandma Talia doesn't kidnap me. Here." He gives me what looks like a letter, I am quickly surprised to recognize the handwriting.

"The little fucker is ours, take care of him for a few days. Don't underestimate him, he is as skilled as you and as smart as his mother." -D.W

"It looks like my handwriting. But I really can't believe this shit."

He takes what looks like a phone out of his pocket, picks out a video that starts playing in hologram form. In it we can see a beautiful girl, seems that in her late 20s, dancing to a song that Drake quickly recognized as 'Holy Ground' by a certain Taylor Swift.

She's really gorgeous. Everyone automatically understands where Hayden got those blue eyes from. Suddenly she points to someone else, that to my surprise, seems to be me as an adult. At first I am not very convinced with dancing but I quickly agree. Like, really quickly. She's a witch or something?

"But I don't wanna dance, If I'm not dancing with you." She sings, gazing into his, well, my eyes adoringly, and I kiss her immediately.

They all turn to see me, totally excited.

"She's gorgeous, lucky bastard." Drake hits my arm, I just nod. I would like to say that it is not true but from what we saw she is really, really beautiful.

"So, Demon... the girl in the video rings a bell?" I've never seen Jason so interested in something so trivial.

"We shouldn't try to figure out who she is, little D is capable of turning around when he meets her."

"Dad said there was no problem, that he will meet her no matter what I say, and therefore there is no way that he does not fall for her." The boy looks calm and confident, like a healthy version of me.

"Sounds like you are seriously in love with her, little demon." I do not want to admit it but from what I saw in the video it seems like I am. This is getting frustrating.

"You said that we loved her too, how is our relationship with her?" Grayson is intrigued. All of them, from what I see.

"She is Uncle Tim's best friend. He loves her. That's probably why Dylan is his favorite since she is the most similar to Mom. Dad is jealous of their friendship aaaaaall the time, it's pretty funny." Drake winks at me, and I just want to break his nose.

"With Uncle Jay it is a more fun and crazy friendship. She often tells us stories about when she was 21 and she and uncle would sneak out to rock concerts." Todd looks amused, kind of proud even. So my future wife is a little rebellious rock lover. Marvelous.

"And with uncle Dick it is a brother and sister relationship, he always protects her and they are always there for each other."

"You cannot be believing this." Raven speaks from one of the corners. Honestly, I hadn't realize she was here, and at her side is Beast Boy. What I needed, more viewers of this joke.

"You can find out who I am easily, right?" Hayden looks at her defiantly, I don't even have to wait for Raven to check, that reaction alone confirms everything for me. At first glance that brash and bold attitude seems to come from me, but there is something in him that I do not quite recognize, and my gut tells me it's probably the influence of the little rocker. Still, I don't stop Raven, and when she touches his forehead her face changes to complete shock. Hayden smiles in an almost conceited way and Raven just says "It's true, he's your son."

"It was damn time!" Hayden breathes heavily.

"Language, baby H. Or D's baby? I'll work on it." I hate my brothers.


	2. Here Comes M

> **Damian**

I honestly don't know what to get out of all this. I never saw the common and mortal life for me. And now it turns out I'm going to have 3 kids. Will at least some of what I had planned come true? Or is it better that I get used to the idea that I will have a mundane and boring future? Maybe even one of those hideous vans that appear in the rom-coms that Grayson watches.

The boy walks calmly between Todd and Drake towards the zeta tubes, Grayson drops his arm on my shoulder.

"He seems to be a wonderful boy." He realizes that I am not going to answer and continues.

"Do you understand what I did there? I guessed literally saying boy wonder would sound too forced." The idiot looks so proud of his lousy comment that it makes me smirk. For a second I forget what is happening but I hear Hayden laugh and I return to my overwhelming reality.

"You know nothing is wrong, right? On the contrary, you seem to do an amazing job as a father, the kid's adorable, smart and confident. And he hasn't stopped talking about how amazing we all are as a family. Call me crazy but I think it's really incredible that a family as broken as ours can raise children like him. I'm proud of you, us, and him."

"You just met the kid, Grayson." A small feeling of pride passes through my body, although for now it is difficult for me to understand that this boy only a few years younger than me is mine, my son.

By the time we get to the zeta tubes Drake has already registered Hayden and we are all transported to the batcave.

Hayden's eyes start to shine and his whole face lights up, no one can stop him in time and in a second he's already hugging Alfred.

"I feel like I've experienced this before, probably in my dreams. But the boy asked me where the other servants were."

The idiots are laughing. I start to watch Hayden, who seems to be tearing and trying very hard not to cry. Considering Pennyworth's age, it's easy enough to imagine why.

"However, as charming as it was, I think I prefer this introduction." Alfred looks as happy as the boy.

"How can you be hugging him like that if you don't even know who he is, Pennyworth?"

The old man smiles, looking from Hayden to me. "I've raised enough Wayne's to recognize one when I see it, Master Damian."

"The thing that excited me the most about coming here is being able to spend time with you, Alfred. I'm Hayden, by the way. Your favorite Wayne after Grandpa Bruce." Will it be wise to raise my middle finger at my own son?

"Demon spawn's baby must be right, he's been here an hour and he's already my favorite Wayne." I decide to take advantage of Todd's unnecessary comment to get rid of some of the accumulated tension that I have so I hit him hard on the arm. It doesn't solve anything but it makes me feel a little more relieved.

We all eat dinner in silence after agreeing to talk more to Hayden tomorrow when he's more rested. Before Pennyworth leads him to his room, he hugs me quickly and runs after him.

I go blank, the eyes of my brothers on me. I've had multiple hugs since I came to this house, at least one daily from Grayson. But this one felt completely different. I don't even have words to describe it.

The next day for the first time I am grateful father made me come to school, and even more grateful that he is on a work trip this week.

"Damian, are you listening to me? Wayne? Damian!" I was so busy thinking about my ruined future that I didn't even realize my annoying teacher is calling me.

"Yes?" She looks angry, but by now she knows me and decides not to push.

"You will work in pairs for the next history project. Before you complain,no, this time I won't let you do it alone. And actually I already assigned you a partner, Marinette."

Fucking hell, just what I needed. I turn to see her, she just rolls her eyes and continues drawing in her notebook. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. One of my strategies to endure this place involves not talking to absolutely anyone, not forming positive nor negative bonds. Excluding Kent, and ironically, Dupain-Cheng. She is stubborn, with justice syndrome, competitive, and can never keep quiet.

Our personalities are just as explosive and tend to collide in all kinds of situations. Gymnastics, basketball, mathematical olympiads, even the damn spelling bee, we always end up competing with each other as if our lives depended on it.

The teacher gives us time to talk with our partners and I see her walk calmly and sit in the empty chair next to me.

"I know what you are going to say. You can do it alone, I'm probably just going to be slowing you down, you probably know everything about the project since you were a child and bla bla I'm better than everyone bla bla I don't need this bla bla bla."

I'm about to interrupt her when she puts her finger to my lips indicating to be quiet. Doesn't last a second but it seems to make her feel uncomfortable and she turns red. Weirdest girl I know. She composes quickly and speaks again.

"I don't care about your excuses, we are going to work together on this project." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. I know her well enough to know that she's not going to change her mind, and I have so much on my head right now that it will be easier to accept.

"As long as you behave civilly, I guess working with you shouldn't be too unpleasant."

She smirks, seems to have taken my comment with grace. "But I have a problem, we cannot work at my house."

Somehow I end up inviting her to the manor, even knowing that my pre-teen son is hanging around with my annoying brothers. What could go wrong?

Classes are finally over and I'm surprised when I see her walking towards the door instead of towards me. "Dupain-Cheng?" I can see how her body tenses when she hears my voice, and turns slowly.

"Yes, Damian?"

"Where are you going? Wait for me, or are you going to drive my car yourself?" She seems surprised, at first even stuttering her answer. "I, I thought we would meet at your place."

For someone so smart, sometimes she doesn't think before she acts. Another thing we have in common. "Nonsense, I know you walk here every day. If we are going to the same place it is obvious that it's more efficient for you to come with me. So, let's go." She just nods.

When I get close enough I wave for her to pass me her backpack. Grayson does this all the time and explained to me that you practically lose your honor when you don't make this simple, mundane gesture of chivalry. Maybe I'm doing it wrong because she looks at me as if I've gone crazy. She stares at my outstretched hand and slowly hands me the backpack, her cheeks reddening again. Is she getting sick?

We started walking towards the car and the truth is that it is not as annoying to be with her as I imagined it would be. We didn't even leave the building and she was already tripping over her own foot, which made us both start laughing and shortly after, bragging about our latest victories to the other. I couldn't help but realize that a lot of people were watching us but as always, I decided to ignore it.

As expected, she talked all the way to the house, what I didn't expect was for me to be enjoying what she was saying. The way her blue eyes sparkled with excitement reminded me of the way Hayden's sparkled yesterday. I definitely need to find the courage to talk to him.

As we enter the manor, the first thing we see is Hayden. His eyes water again when he looks at us and runs off. Great, he hasn't been here a day and he already hates me so much he wants to cry. I'm definitely going to win dad of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments mean a lot!


	3. Here Comes WT

> **Marinette**

Damian Wayne. Shortly after meeting him, I began to understand him. He is stubborn, rude, competitive, defiant, and way to confident.

When the teacher said I would work with him, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. My relationship with him is arguably not the best or the healthiest. Things got so intense when we played dodgeball, we ended up in the principal's office almost every single time, until we were sent to the bench for the remainder of the year.

Most people avoid him, even if they're dying to talk to him. Everyone knows he is not interested and they are not going to risk being the reason for his anger. I've seen him be much more rude to girls who want to flirt with him than to me when we're in the middle of one of our fights.

The very first time I saw him, I was drooling. Jonathan saw me all dazzled and advised me not to think about it, that all the girls at school had tried it before without receiving much more than a no. I really appreciate Jon was there to advise me because honestly being Damian's opponent is better than just being known as one of his groupies. The least I need is to build up that reputation like when everyone knew I liked Adrien.

And that's why his sudden good attitude freaks me out. Carry my backpack, open the door for me, let me get in his car? He barely lets Jon get in.

Luckily or unfortunately, this new side ends quickly, when just half an hour after starting work he is totally annoyed with me.

"How can you not know such basic details?! I thought you were smart, apparently I gave you too much credit."

"Are you done?" People are usually afraid of the tone of his voice, and especially his expressions. But for some reason, he has always been easy for me to read.

All of our discussions are for fun more than anything else. After living for so long in a position where I couldn't speak, and even If I spoke I was not going to be heard, it feels relieving and powerful to be able to speak the way I want and express whatever I need to say, knowing that he will never take it personal.

He nods, I take a deep breath and force him to do the same. "Dames, You know I'm French. Forgive me for not knowing the entire American history by heart, I promise you that I will do my best to get the project out quickly and correctly. I'm not going to slow you down."

Seeing his reaction, I realize he was trying to sting me into arguing on purpose. Apparently I'm not the only one fighting for fun. We have that in common.

Hours later he excuses himself to go find one of his brothers, and when I turn my head I find blue eyes.

> **Hayden**

My teenage dad is probably going to kill me, but I can't wait to talk to her. I did not expect to see her teen version during my visit, and I cannot miss the opportunity.

"Do you feel better, bluebell?" Hearing her use her lifelong nickname for me makes me dizzy. Suddenly I just want to run into her arms, but I know I shouldn't.

"Yes, thank you for asking miss. I'm Hayden, Damian's... mm, cousin." Her eyes sparkle with excitement and smiles from ear to ear.

"I love that name! Damian Wayne, Hayden Wayne. Sounds quite similar, the Wayne family must be very extra." She covers her mouth in surprise when she realizes she said the last part out loud, and I can't help a laugh. God, I missed her, and It's only been a day.

"It's okay, we sure are. So, are you Damian's girlfriend?" Mommy is so predictable is not even funny. Kidding, yes it is. Her face turns completely red and for a few seconds she forgets to breathe. Then the stuttering begins.

"N-No, we, we are just classmates." The hesitation tells me everything I need to know. She already has feelings for the obnoxious teenage version of Dad.

"He would probably say acquaintances." She smiles. A smile so pure it can only mean she's thinking of him.

"He always speak in a very royal way, and without a doubt he has the face to match. Like a real life prince. A really rude one, but a prince after all."

Before I can answer we hear someone cough loudly, we both turned nervously to meet a rather embarrassed Damian.

I turn to see Mom who I think is about to explode of shame, for a second I feel guilty but then I remember that I had nothing to do with the last thing she said. But, I know of her ability to get into situations like that and instead of helping I put her straight into one.

"Hayden, can I steal you for a second?"

I don't want to go with him, because I already know what this is about and I would rather avoid dying at the hands of my own father, but I suppose mommy would appreciate it.

I reluctantly get up from the couch and turn to see her once more. "It was a pleasure meeting you, miss."

She shakes my hand and with a big smile says "Marinette, the pleasure was all mine bluebell." Unbelievable how all she needs is to see me and the nickname comes naturally to her. When I realize I have been looking at her like an idiot for several seconds I let go of her hand a little embarrassed.

"I'll be back in a second, Dupain-Cheng." Is he calling her by her last name? Really? He's so lost it's sad. How did he manage to get her in the first place?

As expected, he led me to the secret entrance of the Batcave. My uncles stacked one by one at the door to watch.

"Do you happen to know why the voice recognizer is asking me for a password?"

My mind wanders to this morning.

I wake up, for a second, when I hear screaming I think I'm in my room and the twins are arguing while getting ready like every morning, but I realize they are the voices of my uncles and reality hits me automatically. Getting up without my mom kissing my forehead feels weird, even painful. Is strange, the small and insignificant things that you start to miss when you're away.

I start looking for my family but I can't find them anywhere. In the kitchen Alfred tells me that they are in the Batcave, and asks me if I need help with access, to which I shake my head.

I go to the microphone of the voice recognizer. "Approve access, DW7" Of all the things my father has taught me, this is one of my favorites. Immediately the secret entrance opens and I find my uncles who as usual, are arguing.

"I thought you were at school, demon spawn." None of the three turn to see me, just continue arguing.

Taking advantage of that, I decide to play a little bit. "And for the first time in your life Todd, you are correct. Congratulations."

Uncle Jay turns around confused, and when he sees me instead of dad he just says "Holly shit." And starts laughing.

"Hayden, by pure chance does your training encompass more than martial arts? Maybe a certain ability your father has to perfectly imitate voices and patterns?" Uncle Tim smiles sinisterly.

You can basically imagine what happened next. It seems totally deserved to me from hearing all the times that dad has pulled everyone out of the batcave system, but I don't think he appreciates my act of justice. The bell saves me when dad's cell phone starts ringing.

I thought maybe he had no feelings for her yet, but I am surprised to see how his face changes when he reads her name. He has them, only that apparently he has not noticed. That, or he doesn't want to admit it. They are hopeless. How do they go from this to the marriage they have now? probably a true miracle.

"I'm not going to let you walk alone at this hour, no matter how much you argue." He hangs up the phone and turns to see me. "Looks like your new friend just saved your ass."

He starts to walk, and I yell at him "give her a hug for me." He tenses a bit but keeps walking.

"Which friend?" The three of them have been here all day and they hadn't noticed? I ask them to follow me, and the four of us get ready to spy on my parents.

"You really don't need to take me home, I can take care of myself." Her reaction is misleading. Anyone might think she's angry, but what she's doing with her eyebrow tells me she's worried.

"I'm not asking you, if you don't want me to accompany you I will have to follow you. But I won't leave you alone." Wow, he's not playing games. I haven't heard that tone of voice since the time Dylan tried to join the circus after hearing uncle Dick's stories.

"Okay, but only if we go on your motorcycle. It is not safe for you to take your car where we are going, I do not want anything to happen to you because of me." So that's why she's worried. Mom is from Paris, I understand that when the whole Hawk Moth fiasco ended she came to live in Gotham by herself after getting a scholarship to Gotham's school. She said something about paying what she had with her commissions, but I suppose it was not enough for much.

Surprisingly, I think dad can read the situation too, I was waiting for him to make a scene about how he's not afraid of anything, a superiority speech or something like that,but instead he nods, carries her things and they walk out the door. Maybe he's not as hopeless as I thought.

"What was that?"

Does everyone in this house have to be so slow? When you take away their knowledge of how to fight crime there is not much more.

"It's her super power." I whisper. I think it's time to give dad a little push.

He comes back after a while, looks pretty frustrated. As soon as he sees me, he takes me back to the entrance of the batcave, my uncles pile up at the door again.

"I'm sorry, dad. If it's any consolation, the password is pretty easy. My mom's name."

He looks at me surprised. Can't he really figure it out yet?

"Approve access, DW7." He doesn't turn to see me, but his cheeks are red. My uncles are not even breathing with excitement.

"Password" He breathes heavily and says

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Hell yeah! That's my father! Not a lost case after all.

I'm just going to yell one 'finally' when the computer denies access. I watch his face change to disappointment but he quickly returns to his poker face.

"Disappointed? Does it mean you're happy that Marinette is my mommy?" the red returns to his cheeks and he stares at me. "That was the password, someone must have changed it."

"She is so cute, demon spawn! I already want to meet her."

"Who could change the password if it was neither of you?" Uncle Dick asks to stop them from teasing dad.

I think for a few seconds until finally the answer comes to me. "Approve access, DW7."

"Password."

"Hayden is a crybaby." Everyone sees me confused, uncle Tim starts laughing.

"Access approved."

"What was that?" dad asks, frustrated, angry, and somewhat desperate. Poor thing, he doesn't know what is coming to him.

"As my uncle Dick would say, The Wonder Twins are here."


	4. Here Comes BW

> **Damian**

By the time I got back to the manor I couldn't be more tired and frustrated. The moment that woke me up was probably when I saw the way Hayden was looking at her. His eyes radiated unconditional love, and his smile was the biggest I have seen him since he arrived. I watched them for a few minutes, anyone would think they were mimicking each other. They made the same gestures, laughed at the same time, their smiles were the same, and there seemed to be a totally impossible complicity for someone you supposedly just met.

Hearing her say I looked like a prince made me blush like an idiot, and honestly ended up confusing me even more.

It's not that I've never thought of her that way, it's honestly the opposite. The first time I saw her, I was shocked. I had an immense need to be near her, for her to know my name, to talk to me. I was looking for a way to talk to her without making it look suspicious when I started hearing different people throughout the day telling her that I was just a heartless rich kid. I guess she believed them because she never tried to talk to me. At that time my grades were perfect but I had not been interested in entering any extracurricular program, until I saw her enrolled in the basketball team.

No one could believe that the Damian Wayne walked into the gym in sportswear ready for a team game, I heard them talk about how no one could remember the last time I spoke to them and did not insult them in any way, and frankly I found it amusing. But it also made it impossible for me to get to her and talk without looking suspicious, and even if I could, what was I supposed to say? What do normal girls talk about?

We ended up in different teams, and during the game she tripped and made us fall to the ground. I managed to grab her by the waist to ensure that the one who fell against the ground was me, and when I opened my eyes to make sure she was okay, I found her inches from my face. Her eyes had me hypnotized, I couldn't move. But suddenly everyone started standing around us, clearly expecting me to throw a tantrum, and I did. I couldn't let people think that I have a soft spot for the new girl.

"How can a person be so clumsy? do you need glasses or something? If you don't know how to coordinate properly, you probably shouldn't have signed up for this." I tried not to sound such as a jerk as usual, so, I thought she would be grateful, I didn't expect what she answered at all.

"Being rich doesn't give you the right to behave like an idiot. Accidents happen, and as clumsy as I am, I can beat you up easily, Wayne." That's when I saw the fire in her eyes for the first time. I realized that she was much more than what meets the eye. And the need I felt to fully discover her scared me.

"Let's see if you are more than words, Dupain-Cheng. And If you want to keep embarrasing yourself, try not to take me with you."

I am not as clueless as my family thinks I am. I knew from the first second I saw her that getting close to her was dangerous. What I felt in that moment is something that I had never felt before. But as much as I tried, I couldn't imagine kissing her forehead, or walking hand in hand with her, or doing those kinds of cheesy, ridiculous things that I see every couple do. I couldn't imagine her agreeing with my lifestyle, or me living peacefuly knowing that every day I put her at risk.

So I gave up. I resigned myself to just talking to her through arguments, to seeing how the buffoons who attend this school made her laugh, to admire her from afar, and to completely forget what I felt that first day, and all the days that followed.

Seeing Hayden's eyes after I confirmed that he was my son, my mind automatically began to think about where I had seen them before. The video Hay showed us was somewhat blurry, the facial features weren't very easy to capture. The only thing that stuck with me is that she was beautiful, she looked happy, had black hair and blue eyes.

When Jason asked me if that sounded a bell, I didn't dare admit that I had someone on my mind. I felt pathetic for even thinking that a life with Dupain-Cheng was a possibility. I've never seen what I feel for her more than a passing infatuation, since I don't know her well enough to feel something else, but I've never felt absolutely anything for anyone else so it was hard not to consider her.

When we get to what is supposed to be her apartment, I almost force her to jump to the bike and take her to live in the manor. Her room is in the most dangerous place in Gotham, she lives alone, and she always wears a uniform from Gotham Academy, the most expensive school in the city.

She can see my concern easily. "I can take care of myself, Dami."

"It would not be very princely of me to leave you in such a dangerous place." She laughs. A pure laugh, evaporating all worry from her shoulders.

"I was waiting for you to bring it up, I didn't think you would miss an opportunity to be rude." she winks at me, and looks visibly calmer.

"I'm rude, but I heard an angel say that it doesn't take away from how handsome I am."

"Now you're twisting everything I said!" We had known each other for a year now but I had never had the opportunity to make her laugh. I still don't know what to make of children and being married, but I certainly wouldn't mind making her laugh again.

I know we're not even close to being friends yet, so I just shake her hand as goodbye. At the last moment I decide not to let go of her hand and give her a light kiss instead. I'm about to beat myself up for being lame when she unexpectedly blushes and smiles at me. She enters her apartment and I stay outside a few more minutes.

When I make sure everything is okay, I head home to talk to my 14 years old pubertal son. I definitely shouldn't be facing this at 18.

To close my look into the future with a bang, I find myself in front of two exact copies of Marinette fighting each other in the Batcave.

Seeing them, the few doubts I still had that this was fake are completely eliminated. They are both real, they are here, and they are perfect.

> **Hayden**

Upon entering the Batcave, the first thing we see is the twins in the middle of a hand-to-hand combat.

"I told you that you couldn't depend so much on your weapons, Dani. Fighting with you is getting boring."

Dylan Wayne. Sweet, ridiculously talented, and most of all very resourceful. She has that ability that Mom has to solve situations in the strangest ways. She is confident, strong, and outgoing. Since she was little she fell in love with countless styles of unarmed martial arts, especially boxing. But she is also a youth champion of kung fu, karate, and taekwando, to say some.

Ugh, I know that look. "Dylan, don't even think about knocking out your sister."

"Stay out of this Hay, I won't let her win this time." Daniella Wayne never knows when to retire. Stubborn, tough, perfectionist, defiant. Expert in armed combat, almost as talented with her katana as dad. And completely in love with fencing.

I turn to see the others. Their eyes move from Dylan to Daniella almost without blinking. Dad seems hypnotized.

"Can you two tell me what you are doing here?" They both ignore me, focused on the fight. The machine that brought them is a few meters away, nestled next to mine. Sometimes being the son of two billionaires has its advantages. Not because we are talking about the future means time machines are common. In fact, for now only those two are working successfully, thanks to the hard work of my Uncle Tim.

Dylan hits Daniella hard on the rib, everyone starts to worry.

"Nice hit Dyl! I can tell you've been perfecting your technique."

Dylan smiles gratefully at me and throws another hard punch on her twin's arm. It is obvious that she is holding back, but that does not mean that she's not hurting Daniella.

"Shouldn't you do something, Hayden?" Dad asks me, clearly worried.

"I guess so." I stare around the batcave until I finally find what I'm looking for, some sticks from Uncle Dick near the computer. I pick them up and throw them to Dani, who catches them with agility. Her face is completely transformed to concern to revenge the moment she begins to handle the sticks with clear experience. In less than a minute she has Dylan on the floor.

"How does this solve anything?" The four of them turn to see me irritated, they sure are brothers.

"I clearly matched the fight." Duh, they get slower with each passing hour.

"How do we get them to stop?" Dad looks more desperate with each hit, if only he knew that this is a normal day in the house.

"These troublemakers only respond to the love of their life, their father. I suggest you do something quick because Dylan has been holding back until now, and If we return Daniella with a black eye, mom is going to come kick everyone's ass"

"What? What am I supposed to tell them?" I bite my lip to not let out a laugh at his face. He's had a hard day so I'll help him. "Double Trouble, dad wants to see you." In seconds they are both in front of him. He unconsciously bends down to be on the same level as them, Dylan smiles at him and Daniella touches his cheek. At first he seems not to know what to do, but he quickly relaxes at their sight.

"Hey daddy, nice to meet you." Dyl tells him looking straight in his eyes, and I can see the stoic and rude 18 year old Damian Wayne melt thanks to my sisters.

They both hug him and he picks them up easily, must be stronger than I thought, no matter how beautiful the twins are, they are not babies anymore.

I turn to see my uncles, who are looking at them with their mouths open. When he puts them down they both come and hug me.

"How did you guess the password? You completely ruined my revelation moment."

"You are the only one who uses passwords in the speech recognizer. And you're the biggest mommy's boy in history, it wasn't very difficult." Daniella says, smirking.

"But, we have to admit that we missed the first shot, our first try was Marinette Wayne." Dylan adds. Dad turns red when he hears it.

"What are you doing here, twinkies?" They both roll their eyes at my comment.

"First, stop it with the horrible nicknames, Haybear." Okay Dylan, I guess I deserved that.

"Second, we were bored. You are not home, my uncles are looking for ideas to stop Grandma Talia, and Dad doesn't take his eyes off Mom for a second since she threatened to go off alone to end the entire league if necessary so you can come back."

"She wouldn't, would she?" So funny, dad still has no idea of the hurricane he's getting married to.

"Yes, she would. And who helped you with the machine?"

"Coach." Dyl responds, not meeting my eyes. Daniella just plays with her nails.

"But of course you got Grandpa into this." The faces of the four of them change completely when they hear the word grandpa.

"Are you saying Bruce Wayne helped you time travel unsupervised?"

"That I did what?"

We all turn scared, knowing in advance the person we are going to find. I turn to see Dad, who seems like he wants the earth to swallow him. Well, it seems the family is complete for dinner. (Except for mom, obviously. I would never forget her.)


	5. Here Comes BW II

> **Damian**

As I watched the twins fight, talk, laugh, I noticed something that left me speechless. They have her exact face, but just like Hayden, I can clearly see parts of them that do not correspond to Marinette. In their gestures, their way of speaking, of thinking. All three are perfect combinations of her and me.

I kept trying to register that those two beautiful and definitely skilled girls (I'm sure one punch from Dylan could knock Drake out without a hitch) were mine, when the inconvenience appeared in the form of my father.

His eyes moved from Hayden to me and back until he formulated his theory. After that, he began to stare at the twins, their green eyes twinkling.

"This is actually happening? Or I got hit harder than I thought?"

I expected Hayden to jump up to him and introduce himself, or for the twins to say something, but nothing happens. When I turn to see them, I see Hayden and Daniella on either side of his sister, hugging her. Dylan looked on the verge of tears, we were all scared but no one had any idea of what was happening.

"Everything okay, guys?" Grayson's voice returns them to the situation, and Hayden goes back to his normal self.

"I'm not sure I should say grandpa to Batman, how am I supposed to introduce myself? Mmm, Okay, I'm Hayden, your son's son. Saying it like that shouldn't make you feel to weird, right?"

Honestly these 24 hours since the arrival of the boy in front of me have been chaotic to say the least, but now the only thing I can do is laugh.

Now that I know whose child he is, I can clearly see her in him. That response couldn't have been more Marinette Dupain-Cheng like. He was awkward, charming, and direct at the same time.

Everyone turns surprised to see me, dad looks stressed. "What are you laughing about, Damian?"

"I know that when you see him, you can only see an exact copy of me, but the reality is that he is so much like his mother, is adorable." Did I say the word adorable? That's new. But, he really is.

"Like he told you, he's my firstborn, Hayden Wayne. And my twins, Dylan and Daniella Wayne. They're here on a... visit."

I don't know what possessed me to take the initiative like that.

But, the truth is that I am proud of them. Proud my children can turn out to be people as lovable and noble as Hayden, or as talented and intelligent as the twins. Which I find surprising because I'm not usually proud of anyone but myself. It feels weird, but good at the same time.

Dylan jumps into my father's arms, and he lifts her effortlessly. She looks surprised and starts crying loudly, gets off his shoulders and runs into the house.

"Oh, Dyl." Hay whispers, both kids look sad for her, but at the same time really calm.

"Could any of you explain to me what's wrong with your sister?" Hayden looks at me in surprise, and I can't blame him. If I didn't know myself better, I'd think I really sound like a father.

"Dylan has had a rough few weeks. She has been trained practically since she started walking by grandpa. As you could witness, she is an expert in multiple combat styles.

He has taught her everything she knows, she even calls him Coach out of respect.

But a month ago, during one of her trainings, Grandpa started to feel exhausted. The reality is that he is no longer young enough to be training boxing with his energetic firecracker of a granddaughter." Hayden explained, and Daniella continued.

"Father hired her a new coach, but the idea that grandfather is getting old is taking a lot for her to assimilate. I don't think she can imagine a world without him. Probably seeing you so young and strong, carrying her without a problem, should have made reality clearer. And she's not ready to face it."

"They are family, friends, confidants, companions of mischief and training, they have those family bonds that you only see in movies." Hayden adds, smiling.

"I'll go see her." Father says out loud, and starts to walk.

"But we haven't even explained what's going on yet."

"The only information I need for now is that she's my granddaughter. I'll be back soon. Any idea where she might be?" He stops without turning.

"Probably Uncle Tim's room. After you, he's her favorite person." Hayden responds. Father nods and walks out of the batcave.

"Well, daddy of my heart. You haven't told me what you think about our beloved mother. Does the fact that you now know who she is has something to do with your new 'father' attitude?"

My brothers start laughing, and Hayden looks a lot more relaxed with me. It's not ideal that he's making fun of me, but at least he seems a lot more comfortable.

"We're not even friends for now, so I don't have enough information to form an opinion."

He starts laughing, puts his hand over his mouth, and starts twitching his eyes, just like his mother does. I find it very comforting to see all the influence Marinette has had on him.

"I saw the way you look at her, you are more in love than you think or want to admit."

"Stop pushing him Hayden, you should try to make a good impression so he doesn't mind going to get you out of jail at midnight."

We all turn to see Daniella, Hayden puts his hand on his forehead. "You had to go there, right? How can such a pretty girl have such an evil soul?"

A hint of remorse passes over Daniella's face, so she begins to explain herself.

"They are not usually serious things, have you seen the boys who tie themselves to the trees so people don't cut them? My brother is one of those. Sometimes it's because of his graffiti, but honestly his art is quite good."

"One of my favorites has been the time that Dad had to go free both Mom and me from jail after we led a march in favor of continuing art in public schools."

Again, I'm not surprised at all. Marrying the princess of justice definitely means situations like this, it comes in fine print in the contract.

"Considering that I practically pushed you into that future with the mother I gave you, I guess I can't complain too much."

"I hope I can see the way you guys started dating before I go. Because right now I don't have much hope in you, honestly dad." The truth is that I also have no idea how we got married and had three children. I can't even stop talking to her by her last name.

"I know exactly how it happens, if my calculations don't fail me, you will be here to witness it." Daniela tells Hayden. So will it be soon? Hayden said something about being here for one or two weeks. I can't imagine what will happen to get there so quickly.

"It's nice to see you talk that comfortable with your beautiful babies, D."

I won't admit it out loud but, It really is.

> **Bruce**

Just like my... grandson said, I find the little one with the green eyes crying in Tim's room.

Her eyes are identical to my son's, but they don't reflect the anger that Damian has had to carry for so many years. They radiate sadness, gentleness, and strength. Even while they are covered in tears.

"Sorry, this was definitely not the first impression I wanted to give you." She forces herself to speak between sobs.

"It's okay Dylan, you don't have to apologize." She doesn't say anything so I try again.

"You have a very interesting name, especially for a girl."

"Uncle Tim chose it, Mom says it has an special meaning to him, although he has never explained why. And I would never hurt Uncle Timmy by asking him something I don't need to know. Since they thought I was a boy, they called me that throughout mom's pregnancy. By the time they found out I was a girl they couldn't call me anything else." She smiles, It seems that changing the subject helped her relax. And then they say I don't know about children.

"I know that one day I'm going to have to learn to live without you. But it's hard to accept, you know? My siblings are such bright people that they dazzle, and sometimes my parents don't have time for me. What do you think is more acceptable for The Wayne's? go to see your daughter in a prestigious fencing competition, to see the paintings of your barely adolescent son in his own exhibition, or to go see me boxing? I know it's not their intention, but sometimes it's like they don't really care about my passion, just because it's not glamorous enough." I start looking for the words to say when she continues.

"You've always been there. You've never missed one of my fights. You have trained me with love and dedication, you have listened to me and made me grow more than anyone else. I love you, grandpy. No one could ever replace you."

I know that things are deeper than they seem, and to know the full story I would have to talk to her parents, thing I cannot do.

But what I can do is give her the support that I have apparently always given her, and hope it is enough.

I'm not going to tell her because she would probably start crying again, but with my lifestyle I never expected to live long enough to see my teenage grandchildren, if I ever had, as I didn't have much hope in Damian. Knowing that seeing them grow and having such a strong bond with them is in my future, makes me feel more happy than I ever thought I could feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments mean a lot, (nice ones hahah)


	6. Here Comes Trouble

> **Hayden**

Dinner was quite... entertaining. The main debate was how the current Bruce Wayne was going to end up becoming the lovable grandfather who helped his granddaughters secretly travel back in time. Since I told him the reason for my visit, he has not stopped frowning, but from time to time he laughs at a comment from the twins.

He knows that the situation must be serious if my parents decided that sending me here was the best option.

One of the highlights of the night was when everyone turned to see Dad and Dani eat. They added the same seasonings at the same time and in the same way, they used the spoon the same, they raised the same finger when drinking, everything was exactly the same.

Dylan and I are already used to that scene but everyone was amazed, they even stopped eating to pay more attention to them. They always make me nervous, really. They look like robots. And they usually behave like one so I don't discount the idea.

I like to see my uncles faces when they discover similarities between dad and us, full of emotion. Is it almost like he raised us? Shocking.

Another interesting moment was when Dyl took Uncle Tim's cup of coffee and sent him to sleep.

"You are not going to drink any more coffee, just by looking at the dark circles in your eyes I can predict that you haven't slept well in two weeks or so. How many cups did you have today? fifteen?"

"What? How can you know?" His face reflected a mixture of surprise, amusement, and intrigue.

"I know you and your horrible habit. So come on, it's time to sleep, Timothy."

He left out a small laugh but accepted the hand of the little twin who dragged him to rest.

Daniella and Uncle Dick started talking about politics, moving their conversation to the living room, and I was left alone with Uncle Jason, Dad, and Grandpa.

"I'm concerned that you being here will negatively impact the future. I honestly don't know if Damian thought things through before sending you here." Uncle Jay laughs and comes to his brother's defense before he or I react.

"Says the one who sent two girls younger than Hayden just to say hi." Dad and I laugh, and Uncle Jay and I bump fists under the table.

"Dad assured me that there will be no problem as long as I do not give too much information about your lives, specifically my uncles who are just taking shape.

I trust him, once he told me what we would do I didn't hesitate for a second, and I'm not going to start now. But I understand your concern grandps, thank you."

Dad looks at me in surprise, and then smiles. As Daniella said, sometimes I can accidentally give Dad a lot of trouble, so I can't always see this smile. The one he does when he's proud.

Before the twins leave, we decided to do an activity together, the one that unanimously won was to play a trick on dad.

We waited for everyone to go on patrol, and we sat together on Dad's bed.

"Double D, lower 5 levels of evil to whatever you are planning, if we make him too angry, he could be able to convince mommy not to have children."

"I don't think he would, his style is more to have us, but give us horrible names and constant torture."

"Wow, that sounds even better, Dan."

We both turn to see Dylan, who is often the mastermind behind the misdeeds around the house. I tend to get in trouble by accident, Dylan always does it on purpose. "Okay, level one then. We can do something classic to screw him up, we know he's a control freak, let's make his morning a little different."

> **Damian**

These days have been more mentally exhausting than when I lived in the League. The twins left after one of the most weirdest dinners this family has ever had. But before they left they decided it would be fun to ruin my whole morning.

Pennywoth woke me up 10 minutes before school started, surprised that I was still asleep, and to my surprise my alarm was off, and the curtains were completely covered with black cloth. Then in the bathroom all my things disappeared, soap, toothbrush, damn hair gel. When I got everything I needed I was already half an hour late, and then the icing on the cake. None of my uniforms were in my closet.

I admit that nothing escapes those wicked kids, they are definitely Wayne's. I had to put on a black T-shirt and pants and run to find that was not really the icing, but rather that all my keys disappeared. I had to borrow Drake's car, which I'm definitely going to crash on the way back. I deserve some fun.

I can't do anything to the twins but I'm definitely going to hang Hayden from the ceiling as soon as I see him.

And now, somehow I ended up at the principal's office with Dupain-Cheng and a real imbecile. I don't know if it was worth it anymore. She immediately sided with that asshole.

It all started an hour ago. I was at school talking to Kent in the courtyard, when I heard a poor fool speak.

"Have you seen Marinette's body? I've been trying to be on her good side for weeks, but I've achieved absolutely nothing. She only attracts me more with that difficult girl attitude."

I probably should have thought more about it before reacting, but I'm not that kind of person. It just takes a well-placed punch to the face and the idiot falls to the ground.

His friends are smarter than he is and step back, but a small figure appears in front of me, angry.

When she is angry she usually speaks very fast, but I managed to catch most of her words. In short, I am an idiot who believes that because I am the richest person in this place I can do whatever I want. I have no respect for anyone but me, and I am an insensitive jerk. She nailed it.

That happens to me for letting myself go. What did I think I was doing? Defend the honor of my future wife? Right now I don't see a way for anything more than a slap from her to happen between us.

Fortunately we didn't spend a lot of time with the principal. Asshole boy knows better than to lie in front of me, so he sings like a canary about what he was saying about Marinette. I turned sideways to see her, her face completely red. I suppose partly out of anger, after having to listen to this imbecile, and partly out of shame, for reacting the way she did against me.

I'm not going to say that it hurt or something like that, because it didn't. I'm used to people always expecting the worst from me. But I thought that yesterday we had made some progress. It is confusing to see her laugh and feel calm by your side and the next day hear her yelling you are an insensitive idiot.

After agreeing the punishment, the three of us left the office. It takes me longer to close the door than it takes the asshole to get another perfectly placed hit from Marinette. I thought Dylan's ability had been inherited from me, but after seeing Dupain-Cheng in action I'm not so sure anymore.

"I can't believe how stupid I was, not only did I defend you after you tried to play me, but I was also a jerk with Damian who just defended me, even though he didn't have to.

Yes, he is a cold and insensitive idiot sometimes, but he is more of a gentleman than you could ever be. So, I'm sorry, Dami." I nodded and left.

Since yesterday she has not stopped using nicknames for me. I don't know how to feel about it. I'm not usually a tolerant person, but for some reason they sound good when she says them. I guess I'll let it go until I form a solid opinion.

"Damian, wait a second!" now what does she want? I turn around and meet her concerned blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve me to say what I said, I feel like a fool."

Something I just discovered is that I hate seeing her worried. I hate it so much, that I find myself eating in front of her in a small restaurant just an hour later just for her to stop pouting.

"So, how is your relationship with your cousin? He seemed like an adorable child to me."

Cousin? She must be talking about our little pain in the ass.

"I think is a positive relationship. We haven't had a chance to hang out too much before, but he's a good boy."

"I know what I'm going to say doesn't make sense, but have you ever met someone and felt that your soul is reflected in theirs? I felt that when he and I exchanged glances. Maybe we were best friends in another life?"

I know the feeling she's trying to explain to me. I felt it too. Especially when I had all three in front of me.

"Makes sense to me, Dupain-Cheng." She frowns and unconsciously takes my hand on the table.

"I know that this is how you are with the whole universe, I have the suspicion that you even speak to your brothers by their surname, but I don't feel comfortable with you continuing to speak to me so formally. It ends today."

She looks determined, and Hayden brought up this matter yesterday to tease me, so I should probably take the chance she's giving me.

"Okay, I'll think of some way to call you where we both feel comfortable."

She smiles so beautifully that I can't think straight. And when I finally do, I realize what I just asked.

"If you have children someday, what would you name them?"

I'm an idiot, introducing her to the twins would be less awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have decided to reappear here, comments would help a lot to lift my fallen morale. At least I think the subscription email works, thank you very much for reading.


	7. Here Comes Birthzilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> A few of you asked me the age of the three little angels, so here you go:
> 
> Hayden Wayne - 14 years old. (Almost 15)
> 
> Daniella & Dylan Wayne - 12 years old. (As smart, prepared and eloquent as their father at their age)🤪

> **Marinette**

His face is the funniest and most adorable thing I've seen in a long time. We are not the best of friends, but I have noticed several things about him. Like he's not the type of person who asks those kinds of random questions at all.

Which makes me think that he is really trying to have a casual conversation, and from his expression it’s not going as expected. Fortunately, I love that kind of weird and interesting talks.

“I’m not sure, to be honest. A few years ago I would have answered you in a second. Hugo, Louis, and Emma. But, many things have happened in my life since then."

I can see how he wants to make a disgusted face but he tries to stop himself, and instead makes a strange grimace that makes me laugh.

“Just say it Damian, I can take it.” He is hesitating to answer, probably thinks it’s a trap. I don't know what this man has that I find so charming. Seeing this side of him where he lowers his barriers even a little bit is extremely refreshing.

“I feel like they lack personality. I don't know any Hugo that you would say wow, I want to be that boy.” A big laugh comes from my lips. I can see him a little more relaxed.

“We can't all have a badass name like Damian or Hayden Wayne. Although I honestly think it's all thanks to the last name, it sounds pretty good.” At first he seems delighted but when I finish speaking he looks a little offended. I'll say it again, and as many times as necessary. Adorable.

“Hugo Wayne doesn't sound a bit as good as Damian Wayne.” He smirks. And, I have to admit it, he’s right.

Today for the first time since I’ve met him he is not wearing the Academy’s uniform. When I went to his house a few days ago he decided to keep it on so I wouldn't feel out of place, which made me realize he's more considerate than I expected, looking at the little details. Damian looks ridiculously handsome, he’s dressed entirely in black, which makes his beautiful green eyes much more striking, and his hair is not as perfectly styled as it is every morning, giving him a slightly more laid-back look that suits him just as well.

I can't think of a person more different from Adrien, but I still don't know if I'll be able to deny for much longer how good I feel lately when I'm around him. Maybe sunshine wasn't my type after all.

"Okay, so what would you call yours, king of the badass names?" He answers almost instantly, without thinking.

“Despite what I told you, I like to think that my children will have such great personalities that no matter what name they have, they will make it completely their own. A Daniella who despite having such a sweet name can be as tough as she wants to be, or a Dylan who is so iconic that you can't imagine naming her any other way.”

I thought he was going to feel embarrassed for speaking in such a personal way, but when he finishes speaking he just starts daydreaming. He is imagining his answer? I could use daughters like the ones Damian mentioned. Ugh, I'm thinking of children again when he doesn't even give me the time of day. I have a problem.

The way he spoke was quite unexpected. Almost as if he was seeing them in his mind, it melted my heart. I never imagined Damian Wayne so excited to have children, he seems to have a much clearer idea than mine. I never got to think about their personalities when I imagined my future with Adrien.

> **Damian**

"They sound like worthy bearers of the Wayne legacy." She says teasingly.

But they really are.

I feel embarrased for directing all the conversation to this topic, but with all that I have lived these days it’s difficult to think of anything else. I think that somehow I needed to talk about them, say something, so that my brain finally realizes that what is happening is not a dream or an illusion. It is ironic that the person I chose to speak about it is her.

My cell phone starts ringing, great, what I needed.

“What do you want?”

“You have a lot of attitude for someone who stole my car, little devil.”

Marinette begins to cough slightly, but loud enough for the fake detective to hear.

"Who are you with? Let me guess, with the future owner of your fortune?"

“It's none of your business, idiot.”

“You know if this idea of getting married and having children still doesn't convince you, I'm happy to take your place.”

“Uncle Timmy can we go get some ice cream?“ What's Hayden doing with stupid Drake? It seems he can't stay home alone for a few hours.

“I'll kill you both as soon as I see you.”

“Hi dad, say happy birthday to mommy for me, yes? And a hug too. Gotta go, byeeeee”

“Hay-“ He hung up on me. I turn to see Marinette, who looks at me curiously, but decides not to say anything. Today is her birthday and it not occurred to our son to tell me before?

“I'll be back in a second.” She nods and I walk to the bathroom.

“What, demon?”

"Hand me my kid, quick." I don’t know what is my need to remind him that he is my son, as if he didn’t look identical to me.

“Yes, daddy dear?” He definitely inherited Marinette's cheekiness.

"Today is your mother's birthday? Why you didn’t say anything? You're always talking, but when I need to know something you don't even mention it.” I thought I was being a bit harsh but I hear him laugh. I forget that I raised him, no matter what I say or do, it’s not a surprise to him.

“I thought you knew. Don't worry dad, in spirit of truce over our prank this morning, I'm going to help you take a real step with her once and for all, take her home in about two hours." I don't think this will end well, a good word to describe Hayden Wayne is Extra. We will probably get home and find an elephant with a big happy birthday sign.

"Oh, and don't forget to make her tell you it's her birthday as soon as possible, we can't leave any loose ends." He hung up on me again. It seems my son has already decided for me.

Upon returning to the table, I convince her to order dessert to keep her here as long as possible and give our boy enough time to plan everything. I decide to go with the direct method and got her to admit that today is her birthday, now everything else is up to Hayden.

> **Hayden**

"I need you to stop being so slow for once in your life, we have less than two hours to achieve my vision, and I wasted enough time fighting with the bakery." The three of them start laughing in my face.

"You were asking for a cake with decorations and techniques that will not be invented for about 5 years, H."

"Thanks for telling me that 20 minutes later by the way, quite helpful, 10/10."

Now I understand why dad always complains about them, in my present they just have to be the funny cool uncles, so these attitudes usually seem totally amazing to me, but right now I'm seriously thinking about shaving their hair while they sleep. I'll have to think more carefully about how to shave Uncle Timmy but that can wait.

"Who knew our dear nephew would become Birthzilla."

“I'm going to explain something to you. I think we already know each other well enough, I have spent every hour of my stay here with you. You know that I am very easy going, laid back, and fun. But, I'm not going to stop for anything or anyone, when it comes to making the women in my life happy. Which in this case are D1, D2, and my mom. Guess who taught me that? So, I advise you to move and do what I asked.“

"You are so charming that it is easy to forget that you are the son of the demon." Uncle Jay jokes while putting on his helmet.

"And you still don't know my mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The missing member joins the party. Time for the Wayne family to meet their next member and celebrate her birthday in the process. Thank you for reading, comments and kudos mean everything!


	8. Here Comes Mommy’s Birthday I

> **Marinette**

Things haven't been easy since I left Paris, but it was definitely worth it. Getting away was the best option, and I still have contact with the people who matter, especially my family. But it doesn’t mean it was easy. My last birthday was barely after a few weeks in town, and saying it was painful is an understatement.

I was alone, in another country, without much more than my suitcase. Sad, tired, without strength. Today, a year later, I am spending the day with the most unexpected person ever. The famous young heir to Wayne Enterprises is in front of me, for the first time without a frown, at times even smiling.

When he asked me when it was my birthday and I confessed that today, he ordered all the desserts on the menu for me.

"I'm not very familiar with these kinds of social interactions, but I understand that a cake is a must at the celebration." He looked stressed for not being in his comfort zone, but that he still tried to celebrate me made me very happy.

It's not that out of nowhere our relationship is perfect and the fights will end, I literally yelled things at him this morning that he honestly didn't deserve to hear. (At least this time.)

But I think we both understand now that our truce is not going to be easy or smooth, but it is still worth enjoying each other's company. It doesn't matter if there is a fight of egos from time to time. We both finally gave up and accepted that we can enjoy each other's company without having to feign we hate each others guts and fight all the time. That it's okay to like each other.

We decided to go to his house to continue working on our project, and when I entered, my jaw dropped. Balloons everywhere, pink and silver flood the manor. A large Happy Birthday banner in the center accompanied by a beautiful cake. Hayden and the ones I imagine are Dami's brothers, throw confetti and serpentines, they look happy and ready to celebrate someone they don't even know, and that melts my heart.

I can certainly see my family doing the same for him if it were the other way around, and without realizing it I'm crying.

Damian immediately pulls me closer to him. He’s obviously uncomfortable, but he still hugs me awkwardly to try and calm me down.

“Let it be clear that this time it was not my purpose to frustrate you.” I can't help laughing while sobbing.

“I'm crying because it's a huge gesture on your part. We're not the closest yet so I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

“What are you talking about? I'm hugging you, I can't imagine us closer than this. By the way, If you tell someone I'll deny it. Damian Wayne doesn't hug.”

> **Hayden**

"I never thought possible that demon spawn could look adorable, she’s like magic." They are perfect for each other. Seeing them makes me feel a familiarity that hurts and repairs me at the same time.

"I have never seen him so calm, he even seems harmless." How harmless and cute they look together is what makes them more dangerous, but they will discover that later. I won’t spoil the surprise.

"Don't be fooled, that's how we ended up letting H drive." Uncle Dick always so wise. Well, almost always. He was the one who gave me the keys.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about, you’re still alive." Uncle Jay starts laughing and ruffles my hair.

“We should have imagined it was a trap.” It's not that I don't know how to drive, I just don't have much experience. They are exaggerating.

“But of course it was a trap, it's Hayden we're talking about. You have to pay attention to know if he is in angel or demon mode.”

“Sounds accurate.” I say as I watch light and darkness speak to each other awkwardly but sweetly. I can't wait for them to find out they belong together.

They both finally walk over here, my uncles are almost jumping with excitement and I can see Grandpa and Alfred spying from the hallway. It seems that tonight will be entertaining.

“You already know my... cousin Hayden. The other three are the slobs that I call brothers. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” All three ignore him and make their own introductions. Uncle Timmy tries to kiss her hand as greeting but Dad quickly slaps it.

Just as I imagined everyone is getting along really well quickly, after a while all my uncles and Mom start singing happily Jagged Stone songs.

I sit on the couch to watch her. Her energy reminds me a lot of my sisters, especially the firecracker one, my lil Dylan. I wonder if they are singing with mom right now.

“You do not usually miss being in the center of attention, I find it strange that you are not embarrassing yourself with the rest of the family.” I can swear Dani said something almost identical to me once.

“In my defense, I never force it, I'm just that amazing.” He smiles and sits with me.

“I have something to tell you, and I prefer to do it at once because I don't want to come back from school one day and have you gone, and have this forever on my chest.” I nod and he turns to where Mom continues to dance.

“I'm proud of you. From the very first day when I finally understood who you were and remembered the way you won in our first match, to all the following moments that we have spent these days. I never believed a life like that was for me, but I no longer think it bothers me, with a son like you I know it will be worth it.” I hug him with all my strength and he puts his arm on my shoulder. I definitely needed this.

Everyone in the family often says that Mom completely changed him, but from day one I can see parts of who I know my father is in him. I think Mom didn't change him, she just helped him be who he really is.

“I'm going to get in trouble more times than you can imagine, but I want you to know that I always do it thinking it's the right thing to do. Thank you for always giving me the freedom to discover who I am and what I want to be. I love you, dad. And I’m proud of you too."

It’s good that he came to tell me all this before mommy’s gift because after that he’ll want to kick me back to the future. I hope she opens it at her home.

After a much more fun and enjoyable party than I expected, my uncles say goodbye to ’go to sleep’, and I hide to leave the lovebirds alone.

Mom tricks dad into getting him to slow dance with her, and I'm starting to understand why my sisters call me crybaby. It's just that watching them hurts a little. Just like the 18-year-old Marinette, my mom is celebrating too but without me there. These Damian and Marinette don't need me yet.

> **Daniella**

“What took you so long Dylan? I was running out of excuses to cover you, fool.”

“Excuse me my lovely sister, next time If you want to sneak out of the house to run for the gift we forgot at grandpa's house, be my guest.”

“You went on a zeta tube, you talk about it like you've run 300 miles.”

“Yeah, but I had to run from the Batcave to the rooms and back, and then get here without being intercepted by Mom. Give me the credit I deserve, grumpy twinkie.”

Before I can reply, the door opens to find green eyes just like ours.

“I don't know what you're up to, troublemakers, but I want nothing more than your best attitude today. Your mother is having a really hard time without your big brother."

Father looks tired, I can see dark circles in his eyes and he hasn't even shaved. He still can't find a viable way to end this war with grandmother Talia, and every second Hayden spends away from us feels like torture.

I am not usually as emotional as my mother or my siblings, but the truth is that for the first time I’m afraid.

I come from a family full of vigilantes and superheroes, so I am no stranger to difficult situations, but we had never feared because my parents were full of confidence. But now they're both messed up, my big brother is in freaking past, and Dylan and I don't know what to do to help.

God bless us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your help in the post, hope you liked the actual chapter 8 hahah, as always comments and kudos mean a lot to me ❤️


	9. Here Comes Mommy’s Birthday II

> **Hayden**

Mom begins to open the gift with clear emotion. When she opens it, both of them are left with their mouths open, Dad begins to turn so red that it seems he is going to explode, and that's when I realize that I have to run.

I don't take two steps when I trip over my own foot. Uncle Dicky would be so disappointed in me if he were here. My Dupain side had to come out right at this moment, which is also a very Dupain thing to happen by the way. It's not only the shame of falling, but the shame of falling at the worst time. Thanks Mommy. I wonder if Granny Talia would still want to recruit me if she saw how clumsy I can be. Granny, lol. The face of fury that she makes when I call her that way is worth it, even If every time I do it she tries to kill me.

Mom seems not to have noticed my fall, completely focused on the gift in front of her. But obviously I was not going to have the same luck with the heir to the league of assassins, who is making a very subtle gesture indicating me not to escape. Curiously, I have seen that gesture more times than I could count, it is nice to notice things that they do as parents in their adolescent versions. I understand now why my uncles always look dumbfounded when they see similarities between us and dad.

"Damian I ... wow. Did you draw it?" Mom is mesmerized admiring her new sketchbook. It's obviously pink, has her initials embroidered, and on the cover it has an original Damian Wayne drawing of her portrait. It's a miracle that it was ready on time, sometimes it is surprising how much one is capable of doing with money.

I've seen over a thousand drawings of Mom made by Dad over the years, but this one is different. She always looks radiant, almost perfect. But this one has a completely different aura. She looks melancholic, strong, but delicate. A chaos of emotions that changes every minute that I keep looking at the drawing. Had the word 'angel' written below the portrait in arabic. I found it adorable so I added it in the cover too.

"I- Yes. A lot of time I have a good shot of your face when we are in class so drawing you seems the most logical thing to do to pass the time." Dad wants to die of shame, that or kill me. Probably both. Mom manages to smile even more and hangs around the red teenager's neck with great happiness. I see him relax in her arms and little by little raises one of his arms to return the hug.

I am about to take advantage of the moment to escape when voices that I have very well learned run down the hall until their green eyes appear in the room. Not good.

"Hayden, we need to go!" Dylan sees the scene and jumps in shock when she understands what they just caused. Daniella covers her mouth with her hand, her eyes go from dad to mom again and again.

"I love those iconic pigtails momma, I need them in my life."

We all slap our foreheads at the comment except Mom who seems about to pass out.

"Dylan Wayne, It wouldn't kill you to be more cautious with what you say."

When Dad finishes talking and realizes that he also talked too much seems he wants to hit himself in the wall. Dyl and I burst out laughing and Dani rolls her eyes.

"Like father like daughter, Am I right or what?"

"Shut up Hayden, you're in enough trouble already."

"Yikes, Let's go back to Dylan. Couldn't you be more unconscious, firecracker?"

"The sad thing is that yes, she can give more." Daniella replies, and Dylan punches our arms.

"One of you three daredevils fix this, Marinette is too pale. And honestly I'm scared that she's not talking or screaming."

Daniella walks a few more steps to face Mom. Calm and collected as always, she watches her carefully, and gives her a small smile.

"If there is anyone who can understand this situation quickly, it's you. I don't think there is much to explain. But I do apologize on behalf of my father, my siblings and myself for blurting it out to you in this way. It was a huge mistake on our part. If you have questions we will gladly answer them to the best of our ability."

"It is clear that you are twins, and from the surname and the eye color you are not clones, so you have to be my daughters ... and apparently Damian's. But that means..." She turns to look at me like she's seeing me for the first time. Her blue eyes mirroring mine.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I'm sorry Mommy. The good side is that I do am Hayden Wayne, so I only half lied."

"Why are you here? Bunnix sent you kids? Or was it me? Something bad happened?"

Mom is really worried, in seconds her motherly mode was activated and I find it impressive to witness. Dad, on the other hand, looks really shocked, now he's the one who doesn't understand anything we're talking about. This situation is so bizarre that I don't know whether to laugh or worry. Laughing is more my style so I'll go with that one.

"You did send us, but in the classic time machine way. As I am here in preventive mode, Bunnix didn't want to help the cause. You know how she takes very seriously care of the timelines. Thankfully, when you're a Wayne it's not very difficult to have time machine kind of technology."

"What's going on? Who is Bunnix? Why aren't you more upset about your three reckless rebellious teens traveling back in time like it's nothing?"

I start to laugh and everyone turns to see me. "I'm sorry, the press has been calling us The Reckless Wayne's for a few months now and the coincidence made me laugh."

My sisters decide to quickly change the subject before my parents ask about our antics. "Okay, let's do this quick, like when you depilate your mustache. Dad is a vigilante, and Mom is a superhero. You've both had some experience with time travel so we should all be on the same page. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to take our brother."

"As always, the queen of tactlessness is my precious sister, Dylan Alessandra Wayne. An applause please."

"Thank you, it is an honor. But not all credit is mine, I owe it to my daddy who taught me everything I know about being imprudent and indiscreet."

"This is not the time, you pair of idiots. We came for Hayden because the family is going to fight and we can't just sit around doing nothing, we're going to help."

"We definitely have to go back to the part about Marinette being a superhero later, but for now, there's no way I'm letting the three of you go to expose yourself and the mission like that. Forget it twins. If I have to lock you up, I will. But I'm not going to let you go fight the best assassins in the world. You are 12 years old. I'm sure it's past your bedtime."

"Assassins? What?" We briefly tell Mom about our lineage, while Dad makes sure to make eye contact with everything but her. He looks embarrassed, but Mom's face is one of total accomplishment. I think she finally has the missing piece of the puzzle to figure out Damian Wayne, and she's really...happy? About it. Kinda weird but what isn't in this family?

"I find it a bit hypocritical that you say that we are not old enough to go to fight considering everything you have done practically since you started walking. If anyone should know that age has nothing to do with talent and abilities, it is you, father."

Daniella always knows what to say, especially when it comes to our father. Dad hesitates for a second... it seems like he's really considering letting us go. Now is when Dylan and I strike to conquer.

"We were trained by the best of the best, we know practically all the types of combat created. We are fully prepared thanks to you, dad."

Now it's Dyl's turn, let's see if we can get Dad to fish the hook.

"They are right, daddy! Any of the three of us could finish you or Mom in a combat without problems."

The twins are ridiculously good at persuading people, and they both achieve their goal in different ways. Dad is seriously thinking about what Dylan said, and it looks like he's going to take her at her word. As always clean and concise work from the Wayne siblings. I couldn't be more proud of my annoying but smart sisters.

"I know Hayden can take care of himself, I already saw him in action. If you two can prove that you are good enough to defeat us, I will let you go. Marinette, armed or unarmed combat?"

"Considering that my only weapon is a magical yoyo, I will say unarmed combat. Are you sure of this, Dami?"

"Yes. I believe in them. At their age the only thing I longed for was that my father believed in me. As Daniella said, it would be hypocritical of me to turn my back on them without a chance. But, I have a condition. Daniella will fight her mother without weapons, and Dylan will fight me with a weapon of her choice. If you girls can beat experts without being your forte, I'll know that you're prepared enough to go."

"But dad-" Well, this is a problem in our plan, but I trust them. They can win... I hope.

"There are no buts. Besides, I already saw Dylan's hook and I prefer your mom without a black eye or a dislocated shoulder. With me she won't be able to contain herself if she wants to win. Furthermore, it is also something that benefits you. Dylan's style is more like mine. Impulsive, rude, direct. Daniella's style is more calculated and refined, that didn't get it from me... So I bet she got it from her mother. For many reasons this is the best way, so let's start twins. You have a lot to prove."

"Is it sad that this is not the strangest thing that has happened to me?" Mom asks, head in the clouds.


	10. Here Comes Goodbye

> **Marinette**

Damian guides us to the gym, and as we walk I try to process the information they just gave me. Each of the girls is walking happily hand in hand with their father, while Hayden is accompanying me a few steps behind them.

Is this what my future looks like then? Damian Wayne, smart, handsome, and apparently a good father. Three beautiful and adorable children. Seems to perfect to be true. After what I lived the last few years I thought that such a future would be impossible for me.

And then I remember. ‘Despite what I told you, I like to think that my children will have such great personalities that no matter what name they have, they will make it completely their own. A Daniella who despite having such a sweet name can be as tough as she wants to be, or a Dylan who is so iconic that you can't imagine naming her any other way.’

That's the why to the conversation we had this afternoon. He was probably dying to talk about them in some way. And because of what he said and what I'm seeing, he's already very fond of the idea of having them in his life. The way he talks and looks at them is something I have never seen in him. His generally perfect intimidating gaze melts completely in front of the siblings, and it's the sweetest thing I've ever seen.

How could someone so noble of heart have gone through everything he did? Being raised to be the greatest assassin of all time, yet still melt and blush when his daughters hold his hand. He is the proof that we are much more than what is planned of us, and that we can all seek our own destiny.

I have no doubts about how he feels about them, but I wonder how he feels about me.

We get to the gym and Hayden, who I think is Daniella, and I sit on a bench, while Damian and who I think is Dylan walk to the center of the mat. How does he recognize them? they are the living portrait of the other.

"Have you decided what weapon to use, princess?" Damian asks her.

"Shocking, even his teenage version melts with these brats." Hayden comments, leaning his head on his sister's shoulder.

“He may not call you princess, but he spoils you like one, brother. I don't know what you're complaining about.”

Seeing them together, one leaning on the other, gives me a lot of peace. Daniella is difficult to read, her personality completely reminds me of Damian, but without the anger. She looks calm, even somewhat calculating. I get the impression that she is usually the brains and Dylan and Hayden the sweet talkers.

Dylan's voice interrupts my thoughts. "I want your favorite katana, daddy."

Damian's jaw drops.

"This adorable angel was born to be evil." Hayden laughs softly.

"She's usually a nuisance but she's very perceptive and resourceful. She knows that now Father is going to be more concerned about his katana and having to use another one than in the actual competition." Daniella replies.

“To this day, we still haven't convinced him to let us use it, but he's never made a mistake like this before. He dug his own grave.“

After a full 10 minutes of discussion between Damian and Dylan, Dami accepts defeat and hands over his katana, which Dylan seems to wield quite easily.

> **Damian**

My cunning and clever daughter took my favorite katana from me. She is trying to make me uncomfortable, and she is succeeding. But I'd rather have her stab me than to let her know.

If this trio of brats are teaching me something, it is that I should not underestimate them. Dylan has impeccable control of the sword in her hands, her movements are intelligent, confident and exact, and she accompanies them with her whole body, without fear, strong, precise. I'm seeing a side of her that I hadn't had a chance to see, and that I have a feeling I'll see again very soon in the woman sitting on the bench.

As much as I try to immobilize her, she reads my movements almost instantly. It's been a whole 20 minutes and she doesn't look remotely tired, no one wants to twist their arm. I could win easily if I fought someone I don't care about, but there's no way I'm going to hurt my daughter. Something tells me that she is also holding back, and it is clear that this fight is going to be to the one who can endure it longer.

Daniella takes Grayson's sticks from one of the tables and takes both weapons from us with ridiculous ease.

“You already bored me, let's leave it like this. A draw with Damian Wayne sounds good enough to pass.

I will manage with mother.”

"Dani, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a lot better with the katana than you are with your fists, are you sure you can do this?”

“I am.”

Dylan nods and takes my hand for us to go to the bench, while Marinette walks shyly to the center where her spitting image is waiting.

> **Daniella**

I was trained from a very young age to be the perfect warrior. I work very hard every day to counter the natural talents of Dylan and Hayden. There are skills that they have and that no matter how hard I try I can never match, but I always try to compensate in some other way. Seeing Dylan being at the level she's at with the sword without even try it, I force myself to remember my mantra over and over again to keep jealousy from getting the better of me. "Hard work beats talent when talent doesn’t work hard." She couldn't beat dad, but no way am I going to settle for a draw, sorry mom, but I came to win this.

We put on some gloves, probably from my uncles. I know how talented my mother is, but I also pay close attention to details. She has told me a few times about how she was inactive as a superhero during her first two years in Gotham, so she is not at her full potential, which I have in my favor.

I visualize some of Dylan's movements in my head and begin to try to imitate them as strongly and accurately as possible.

Mom instinctively starts to defend herself but doesn't get the strength to attack, until I hit her hard on the chest.

That's when she starts to regain her level and I can clearly see Dylan in her. Another advantage in my favor, I may not know how to fight her, but I know how to fight my twin.

Once I imagine that I am fighting with my sister, it is much easier for me, as she says, ‘flow’ and the movements are instantly leaving my body.

All the extra hours training with Dad, studying, working hard to keep up with the Wayne name, finally pays off when I defeat the undisputed head of the family by myself.

I help her up and for a second I doubt what to do, but she hugs me with all her might and whispers in my ear.

“Do not doubt what you can achieve with determination, darling. I am very proud to know that I will have a kid like you."

I turn to see Dad, who looks calm even though he knows he has to let us go now.

“In such a short time my vision of what I could hope to have as my future completely changed. I never believed I was worthy of someone like Marinette, not to mention having three children like you. Smart, strong, talented, cunning, and charming. I will look forward to the day when I see you again. Go show our older versions how capable you are and how well we raise you."

Hayden and Dylan are tearing each other up, hugging Mom and Dad. Biggest cry babies in history, only beaten by Richard John Grayson.

“Before we go, a more intimidating name like Hawk or Wolf would be nice.”

Mom starts laughing and Dad rolls his eyes at Hayden, trying to hide a smile.

“After your antics I should call you Hugo, luckily you made enough points with today's party.”

We hug them one last time and leave them there so that Mom doesn't see the Batcave, we already reveal too much for now.

It is time for us to part ways, lets hope they find their way back to us.


	11. Here Comes Chaos One Last Time

> **Damian**

We walked in silence towards the garden. Dupain-Cheng is a superhero? And why the most vain part of me is more interested in knowing what she thinks about me being her husband? What is happening to me?

“So... we have a lot to talk about huh?” She looks nervous, but can't hide her smile.

“I apologize on behalf of the twins. It is very sensitive information that you should not be bearing. And I'm sorry to put you in the position to face Daniella without even knowing the extent of your abilities... Although if it helps, I was quite impressed."

“Really? But I lost.”

“Yes, but my daughter was trained by the best of the best, with me alone it would be enough to make her the perfect warrior.” I can’t help a smirk. They three are so much better than I could ever imagine. Well, I never actually imagined them but you get the idea.

“So modest. Dylan also did an incredible job, the connection you both showed was something that I had never seen, it melted my heart."

“I honestly underestimated her abilities. I hadn't seen her use the sword and I just assumed she was not up to the task, but it didn't take her a minute to prove otherwise. And Hayden is just as talented, all three of them are more than qualified."

“I still can't believe that adorable child is mine. Ours." She blushes and I can't help but see her beautiful eyes like an idiot. Her face looks like it's going to explode from happiness.

We both slowly approach... and our lips meet. I can feel all her emotions through the kiss, filling me with something I’ve never experiencied before. Peace.

"I guess now that we know we're getting married there's no such thing as a prematurely kiss." She jokes, her cheeks still red from blushing.

“Sounds accurate. I still have a lot to explain though. And maybe you could share a little about your spandex persona.”

“Oh so you are already picturing me in spandex? You are fast Mr. Wayne.”

Now it’s my turn to blush. She’s as teasing as her children...but I know I can get used to it.

**2 YEARS LATER**

> **Hayden**

"We definitely shouldn't be here, I don't know how you convinced me."

“What are you talking about, Daniella. No one invited you." Dylan replies while spying on them through her binoculars.

"I had to see for myself that those two fools I met are the power couple that we all know and love, if our reserch was succesful this is the night Dad proposes."

“Daddy looks so nervous, omg. I've never seen him like this before.“ Dyl laughs and signals for me to use my binoculars.

Dad is sweating, if I didn't know him so well, I'd think he's even shivering.

“You kids know spying through rooftops is our thing, right?”

We turn to meet the 3 legends in their prime, as my daddy dear would say, smiling like idiots.

Dylan jumps to hug them and I go for the walk in style thing. Or that was the idea before I stumbled after 4 steps. Dani gracefully walks beside me, giving me a lecture on how it's done.

"What are you doing here, batbrats?" Uncle Tim asks, clearly expecting everyone to laugh at his joke. I put up a poker face as long as I can until I start laughing alongside him, Dylan and Uncle Dick are smiling while Dani and Uncle Jason pretend to vomit.

“Let's say we did something.”

“A mischief? something stupid?” Uncle Timmy asks.

“Something.” The three roll their eyes. “And we were so bored during our six months punishment that coming here seemed more interesting, we can return to the very second we left anyway. It’s the perfect plan.”

“Bet.”

“And you guys?”

"We should be arranging everything for the proposal, and since you are here, get to help, parasites."

In a short time the place looks incredible and I begin to understand Dad's vision of making the proposal on the roof of one of our many hotels, instead of taking her to a more interesting place. I'm not saying that I would do it too, but I guess I understand. Not to mention that he didn't have me here to give him good advice, just four hopeless and depressing men.

The time comes and instead of leaving we all decide to hide behind one of the false walls that Dad had installed for the event. There is no way we will miss such an important moment.

Dad kneels down and Dylan and Uncle Dick start fangirling, waving their hands as if they can't control them. Just before Mom can respond, Uncle Tim loses his balance and falls along with Daniella to the ground, but not before dragging Uncle Jay, who drags Uncle Dick, who drags Dyl, who finally, drags me. Luckily, everyone else protected my fall.

Not so luckily, dad identifies me first, and it takes me longer to fall than for he to drag me by the arm to where mom is.

Mommy gives me her hand to help me up and then hugs me with all her might.

"You look like your father the first time I met you, it looks like he made you without my help."

Daddy blushes and I can’t help a smile. The others get up and go to where we are, immediately the twins go after their father.

"I can't believe it, you two used to be my reflection and I'm losing you too. The three of you look 100% like Al Ghul's.” Mom mentions while touching Daniella's cheek, watching her carefully.

"This can't stay that way pixie pop, I heard the fourth is the charm."

One second later we hear a "No way!" from the whole Wayne-Dupain family and my uncles start laughing.

“You always find a way to ruin crucial moments... but I'm happy to see that you're doing well. How did the fight with my mother turn out?"

“Is one of our many talents, daddy. Pretty good, the old lady just wanted one last epic battle before retiring." I can't help but laugh at Dylan's choice of words while Dad thinks for a few seconds.

"Mother has always been a woman who loves to make great entrances, it seems she likes great endings too."

"It was much more complicated than what my sister mentions, but the premise is correct." Dani adds, definitely holding a laugh of her own.

> **Marinette**

These last two years have been the happiest of my life. I never imagined that someone like Damian could complement me the way he does.

It took us a year after that interesting birthday to start being official, but after that it was evident that there is no one else we want to be with. A year later he bows again with a ring in his hands. The proof of the beautiful forever that I have dreamed of all my life is behind him, smiling excitedly. Daniella even teary-eyed.

“Yes!”

Damian smiles like never before and lifts me up excited. I didn't even know that he was capable of being emotional like that.

"How exaggerated, as if he didn’t already know the answer, three teenagers from this marriage are present."

Hayden starts running away at full speed, but at the last moment his uncles betray him and put their foot on him, Damian puts me back on the ground and goes after him but the twins manage to throw him of balance. And as the music starts playing and the fireworks shoot up into the sky, the 7 family members start fighting each other. I have no choice but to join my children and make it fair.

I can't be happier. This proposal was chaotic, like everything in this family. But it was completely us.

Here comes our future, and it’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY COMPLETE! Thank you for all the love, I originally had a second book planned focusing on two almost adult twins and their family in which we can finally meet Daminette as parents or Grandpa Bruce, and a very special new Kent member🥰But I'm not sure anyone wants to read it, if you're interested let me know!
> 
> Writing this book was an escape for me and I really enjoyed it, especially my beloved Hayden who was always ridiculously easy to write and will miss very much. I will probably do some one shots on this family in the future so if you are interested please don’t delete the subscription.
> 
> Finally, thank you very much for everything!


	12. Here Comes The Twins- Draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like sharing this thingie I wrote like maybe 2 months ago? I still don’t decide If I should do this and thought would be nice to share.
> 
> *THE TWINS ARE 18 IN THIS*

> **Dylan**

Today is the day. It's already been 6 months. I need to steel myself. I get ready to go to school like every morning, Mom is making breakfast in the kitchen. I know I'm going to regret asking, but I still will.

“Good morming mommy, have you seen dad?"

“Good morning sweetie, he is in the gym training with Dani. She has a very important competition on Friday, It will start at 7, do you think you can attend? I know it would make your sister very happy.”

Of course he is, and of course she has. “I’m sorry mom, I have training.”

She looks at me weird for a few seconds, but seems to decide to let it go for now and just nods her head.

"I'll go to the manor after school.” At that moment Dad walks through the door, winks at me, and kisses Mom on the forehead.

"Are you sure, princess? I can accompany you if you want, but we could only be there just an hour because then I have to go for Daniella at her fencing practice.”

“Don't worry dad, Uncle Timmy said he would take the time to join me.”

I turn sideways to see his face, I know things have been tense between them lately, but obviously he's not going to stand my sister so he doesn't say anything.

I take my keys and head out the door straight to the academy.

Just like every day, people start approaching to greet me as I pass. Accepting that the Wayne’s are celebrities in this city is something that goes hand in hand with the last name, and just as it has its benefits, it also has its problems.

I feel a strong hand grab me by the waist and pull me out of the circle in which I was buried quite easily. My green eyes meet my favorite blue ones. I know that's saying a lot when a large part of my family has them too, but the love I have for this individual is too much for this world. I'd die for him in a heartbeat. He is my life partner, and I could never imagine a Dylan Wayne without her Joseph Kent.

“Dazzling Dylan driving school crazy just like every morning. And as always, her ridiculously good-looking best friend to the rescue." He’s not wrong. Tall, strong, perfect smile, perfect body, an accent that melts your legs. Ugh, what the hell are you thinking Dyl, focus.  


“Since when did you get so confident? It’s hot.” I realize very late what I'm saying, but I put my training into practice and put on the most perfect poker face I've ever done in my life. Rather bite my cheek than let him see me all red and embarrassed, I have a reputation to protect.

The absent-mindedness works and he is the one who ends up turning red, even begins to stutter.

“I- I wanted to tell you something important but I forgot what it was.” I start to laugh at his expression, he decides to ignore me and starts trying to remember what he wanted to talk to me about. 

“I remember now, Your dad asked Hay and I to fly to Arabia unexpectedly, and I'm afraid neither of us will be able to see you on Friday. I'm so sorry lovebug.”

"Do you promise me that you two will be okay?"

“I promise D, I have to come back and give my best friend the most powerful hug in existence.”

“I’ll miss you so much Joey.”

I can't admit out loud that I'm disappointed, because it's not his fault and he doesn't deserve it. He's been by my side every time I've needed him, and I honestly prefer him to be with Hayden and the two of them return safely to putting my older brother at risk for a tantrum.

Besides, I won’t be alone, grandpie is always with me, maybe one of my uncles too.

—————————

  
The day flew by and by the time I finally understood what was happening I was parking at Wayne Enterprises to see my uncle.

We go to the manor together and I enter for the first time in almost a half a year. It's painful to remember how much I used to be here. We both walk out into the courtyard and I sit next to the headstone, I’m trembling and I feel like I can’t breathe.

“I miss you so much. You would think that the pain would subside with time, but it doesn't. On Friday I will fight for the golden gloves, just as we dreamed for so many years. And I will win. I have to, because I need to win them for you. To make you proud.

You once told me that our connection was so strong that nothing could ever destroy it, not even death. And today, while I am standing in front of you, I can tell you that you were right as always, Coach. I love you and I will love you forever, thank you for being the hero of my life.”

Tears run down my cheeks without being able to stop them, I feel so much anger and pain that the only thing I can do to get it out is to start hitting the ground with all my might.

Uncle Timmy hugs me tightly, and we stay like this for several minutes until we go back to the office and I finally return home, maybe a little more sad than this morning, but more in peace too.

> **Daniella**

Coming home is seeing the same scene every day. Dylan and Joseph. Joseph and Dylan. Time and time again. Today they are asleep on the sofa. Jo's strong arm around my sister, always making sure she's safe, even while they sleep. How long does it take for these feelings to go away? I don't want to feel them anymore. I never wanted to. From the first second I realized I was condemning myself. Because that perfect smile rarely smiles at me. And the sparkle in his eyes was never caused by me.

His blue eyes suddenly widen, and against all odds he smiles at me. Floats carefully so as not to wake my sister and sits with me in the dining room.

"How did your training go, kitten?"

"You know I hate when you call me that, Kent."

“It's something friends do, Wayne. They get funny or adorable nicknames to each other."

"No one told me that we were friends.” He sees through me and smirks playfully, damn, who allowed him to do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me know whatever you think about this, just be nice I’m a crybaby pls
> 
> Pd: I LOVE JOEY KENT almost as much as Hayden🥺🥺

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments mean the world to me! 💖
> 
> Here Comes The Wayne’s has a tumblr “damianxmarinette” we can interact there and you can get to know more the three little devils💙


End file.
